Falling Into Deep
by too.good
Summary: Gerald is going out with Lila and Arnold doesn't know. When Arnold findsout he get's mad and Phoebe is left heart broken, while Helga is happy because Lila is finally out of the picture , but what happens when Arnie comes back in town .
1. midnight phone call

**Chapter 1.…_Midnight Phone Call_**

Phoebe was lay awake in her bed, she couldn't find sleep once again. Every time she would close her eyes all she could see was Gerald, he's been tormenting her soul, her entire being, now she guess she understands how Helga feels. She looked over at her night table, her clock read midnight on the dot, and than looked at her phone. She needed to talk to some one, someone who could help her understand the way she was feeling. She already knew the truth she was madly in love with Gerald, she wanted to tell him so bad how she felt, but was too scare to confess it.

She reached over the phone and slowly dial Gerald's cell phone number, she didn't want to call the house in fear one of his parents might pick up. After tree rings she told her self she would hang up the phone, but instead on the second ring Gerald picked it up.

"Hello" he said with a tiered voice

"Hi Gerald it's phoebe, sorry that I woke you up"

"It's ok, is something wrong" he asked her

"I couldn't sleep, and I thought that I would called you and …" she didn't really knew why  
she had called him

"And what?" he asked her

"Don't know I just felt the need too I guess"

"That's very nice of you, why couldn't you sleep?"

"Just things wondering in my head"

"Well would you mind if I come and pick you up and we can take a walk and talk?"

"No I don't mind at all"

"Great I'll be there in like 10 minutes ok"

"Ok" and they both hung the phone.

Phoebe was wondering if she should tell him, this might be the perfect way to confess her feelings towards him. She quickly change from her pyjamas into something more decent. It was a hot summer nigh, she decided to wear a shirt and tank top she didn't want get to hot. She took her keys and crept her way from her room down the stairs she didn't want to wake up her parents, if she did she would be in great trouble. She slowly open the front door and prayed that it didn't make any noise, and slowly put the key in the door knob and looked it. She sat down on her stoop and waited for Gerald arrival. About 3 minutes later she saw a shadow, and guess that it was Gerald. As the shadow got closer she could tell it was definitely him.

"Hey Phoebs" he greeted her

"Hey Gerald"

"Ready to go?" he asked her

"yeah"

He took her hand to lift her up from the stood.

"Thanks" she said while blushing. Every time he would touch her in any ways she would feel paralyzed.

"No problem" he said

It truly was a beautiful night, the moon was shinning from all it might and the stars were glittering from every color. They started tot walk towards the park and Gerald started the conversation.

"So Phoebs what's up, something must have been bugging a lot for you to call me up like that"

"No not really" she lied" I just wanted to talk to you, because it's been so long since I've  
had some one on one time with you. I simply wanted to know how you were doing and what you had been up too"

"Well Phoebs something's dangerously driving me insane"

"What is it" she asked

"I would love to tell you, but I'm scared that I might hurt someone really close to me and Arnold"

"Arnold? What I don't understand"

"You see I've been doing something that can jeopardise our friendship"

"Than why did you do it, and what the hell did you do?" she asked getting a bit confused

"Phoebs I can tell you?" he looked so guilty and Phoebe was worried

"Gerald what did you do" she asked concerned

"Phoebs I'm so scared that it I might hurt you"

"Hurt me? What do you mean it's going to hurt me?"

"Phoebs you probably know by now how I feel about you"

"How I was what" she asked a bit surprised

"If you didn't know, well now you know. I like you a lot, I may, I might even be in love with you"

Phoebe felt like she need to tell him that she loved him too.

"Well Gerald I love you too"

"Oh my God Phoebe" he said sad, guilty and it was full of remorse

"Did I say something wrong. Please don't make me wait any longer. What did you do? You're really scaring me"

"First you have to promise that you wont hate me"

"Ok I promise I wont hate you. Now what is it"

"Phoebs' he took a big deep breath' I don't know how to tell you this…I…I've been seeing…more like going out with….Lila"

Phoebe's heart felt like it stopped beating, it felt as if time stood still. All she could hear was the fast paste of her breathing. She didn't know what to fell. What Gerald told her it overwhelmed her. She felt something wet and hot running down her face, she didn't want to cry in front of him right now. All she said was

"Gerald…. Why?"

"I'm so sorry phoebe"

"How long has it been going on"

"For 6 moths"

Her tears seem to come out even more now. She turned around and started to walk on the opposite direction.

"Phoebe" Gerald called, but she didn't answer she kept on walking.

When she got home she dropped herself on her bed and let out a welling not caring if it woke up her parents. She cried and cried until she fell asleep.

well that was chater tell me if you like it or not

laters...


	2. Friendships over?

- 

**Friendships over?**

Phoebe woke up that morning with a headache. Her face felt swollen and her eyes too and they were red. Still she had managed to get out of bed. She did her daily routine before leaving her house. Once she got ready she made her way down stairs to greet her parents.

"Hi mom, dad" she said

"Hi honey' said her mom' is there something wrong"

"No just a headache, I should be fine"

She ate her breakfast and said

"I'm leaving"

"Have a nice day" said her dad

"I'll try to" she whispered

This morning she didn't feel like waiting for Helga. She took the early bus to get to school, so that way she knew that she didn't have to deal with seeing Gerald

Gerald left early this morning after what happened last night, he didn't sleep at all. Now all he knew that he had to do was tell Arnold everything. He knew very well he liked her a lot since elementary school. Yet he still didn't know why he had accepted when Lila asked him out, now he regrets for even having anything to do with her.

When he got to school the hallways were empty there was someone there. He made his way to the second level of the school to get to his locker. After being done putting all of his things in his locker he decided to go to the gym to shot some hoops, he needed to get his mind clear, and how to break it off to Lila and the worst part how to tell Arnold. He felt like it wouldn't be fair to Lila after all those six month he actually liked her.

On his way to the gym he saw phoebe putting her stuff in her locker, he didn't want to see her in fear he might hurt her even more than he already did, but it was the only way to get to the gym he had to past in front of her locker. He took a deep and withall the might that wasleft in him, he started to walk toward her locker. Phoebe was just done putting everything in her locker. She was about to go to the library when she suddenly sees Gerald coming her way. She quickly closer her locker and went to the washroom across her locker. Gerald just stood there and was not mad he understood her reaction, instead of going to the gym he made his way outside of the school and waited for Arnold .

Inside the washroom Phoebe thought to herself

'_I can't let him know that am hurting"_

she wiped her tears and putted some make up on so she didn't look too tiered. Once she was done she went and waited for Helga at her locker.

After five minutes of waiting she saw Helga coming and Helga said

"How come you weren't in the buss this morning"

"I had to do something" she lied

"Phoebs is there something wrong, you don't like yourself today"

"Helga can I talk to you"

Now Helga was giving Phoebe her full attention

"What's wrong?"

"It's…. nothing, forget it"

"Phoebs, what's wrong?"

"Can I talk to you about it after school?"

"Yeah sure"

Helga said a bit uncertain she had never seen Phoebe in this kind of mood before.

"Thanks" Phoebe said

"Yeah anytime" Helga said not knowing what she did.

"We better get to class" Phoebe said

"Yeah"

Gerald was outside by the bike racks waiting for Arnold. The bell was going to ring and Arnold wasn't even there yet. He looked at his watch in went inside and decided to talk to him during lunch time or after school if he doesn't show up.

…._the end of the day_….

Gerald didn't see Arnold all day and wondered if he was sick or if he had skipped school. He walked to the boarding house, he knocked on the door and Arnold opened the door.

"Hey Herald"

"Why weren't you at school today"

"I had to help my grandpa with something. Are you going to come in in?" he asked making it obvious that he had too.

"Yeah"

They made their way up to Arnold's room. Gerald putted is bad on Arnold's couch and the reason why he was here came in his mind.

"Arnold" he said in a serious tone

"What's up Gerald"

"Want to sit down? I need to talk to you about something" his hands were becoming moist and sweaty.

"Sounds serious what is it?"

"It's about our friendship"

"What are you talking about, nothing can break our friendship" Arnold said a bit confused

"Oh Really ,there's one thing that can"

"And what could that be?"

"I've done something really stupid and I've kept it from you"

"Ok Gerald what did you do?"

"It's about me and L..Li..Li" Lila's name couldn't seem to come out of his mouth

"You and who, say it already" Arnold was getting a bit impatient

"Me and Li…La" He let out with a despair breath. Arnold's mood flick from impatient to anger, but still kept his calm.

"What the fuck did you do with Lila, Gerald?"

"We've been going out for the past 6 moths"

Arnold couldn't keep his anger inside and said

"You've what' he screamed' you know what get the fuck out of my house"

"Arnold let me explain"

"No Gerald, out of all the girls in the school, you go after the one that I've been running after for the past 8 years"

"Let me explain Arnold"

"No, no, no you've said enough get the fuck out"

"Alright"

Gerald took his bag and left the house.

…._At The Patakis_….

Helga and Phoebe have been doing homework for a while now. Helga couldn't help but wonder what Phoebe had to talk to her about.

"Ok Phoebs enough with the suspense what's wrong?" Helga said.

"Oh I thought you forgot"

"Phoebs please something's wrong and I want to know if I can help or not"

"It's about Gerald"

"So you told him?" Helga said in a teasing way

"Yeah I did"

"And what did he say?" Helga said all happy for her

"He's going out with Lila" Phoebe said trying to keep her cool.

"He's going out with who?" Helga asked in shocked.

"You heard me right"

"He's going out with Lila?"

"Helga I know that this is good news for you, because you've always wanted to have Arnold all to yourself"

"Phoebe don't say that it's not true" Helga said trying to defend herself

"Oh really prove me wrong. Helga I know you, and I also know that you've wanted Arnold your entire life, you would be lying if you that you wont do anything to get him now that you know that the girl that stopped you to get to him is out of the picture"

"…" Helga was left speechless she never knew that Phoebe had the courage to talk like that back in her face

"What Helga cat cut you tongue?"

"Phoebs can you please leave?"

"With pleasure"

She gathered all of her stuff and left Helga's room. Helga walked behind her and slammed the door.

-

-

-

- chapter 3 is on it's way

too.good


	3. Anytime

**Chapter 3...Anytime**

When Gerald had left Arnold's house, he went straight to his. He didn't bother to say hi to his mom or dad he went to his room. He got inside his room he dropped himself on his bed and looked over at his phone still debating if he should call Lila. He knew that he was going to have to call sooner or later. He grabbed his phone and dialled Lila's number. After 2 rings Lila picked up her cell phone.

"Hello?" she said

"Hey Lila"

"Baby what's wrong" she said concerned

"I …I finally told Arnold and Phoebe"

"Arnold I understand, but why Phoebe?"

"I guess she needed to know too, she's a good friend" he lied

"Gerald why are you lying to me I know that you like her. Did you call me to break it off?"

"I called you, because I needed someone to talk too"

"Well you came to the right one"

Now Gerald remembered why he had said yes to her, because she's such a caring person who could say no to her.

"I knew that I could count on you" he said

"Anytime"

….. _At the Pataki's_……

It's been a while since Phoebe left and Helga was still in shock. Phoebe never talked to her that way before. She needed to get her mind cleared, she took her mp3 player and went out, she headed for the park. She walked through the bicycle path until she reached had a bench. She found Arnold sitting there.

"What are you doing here?" Helga asked

"What do you want Helga?" He wasn't in the mood to kid

"Oh! I guess that Gerald told you the big news"

"How do you know about it?"  
"Phoebe told me"

"I see"

"So how are you handling things? Are you going to be ok?"

"I'm going to be fine, and why do care all suddenly?"

"Me and Phoebs just had a fight"

"About what?"

"The whole Gerald situation"

"What happened?"  
"She said things I knew, but didn't want to hear"

"What did she say?"  
"Ok Arnold enough with the questions, how are going to deal with Gerald and Lila?"

"I can't make any promises , but I know that it's going to be hard to deal with."  
"But what I don't get is after al these years you still didn't give up on her. Arnold I don't want to sound mean, but it was obvious that she didn't like you back. I think you should move on" she said with sincere

"Uuh? Thanks Helga" he said a bit confused

"No problem Arnold, anytime"

…._At the Heyerdahl's_….

Phoebe locked herself in her room ever since she came back from Helga's. she wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone, she wanted to be left alone. She never acted that way before and if she did she would call Gerald, but now it's different she couldn't do that anymore. She felt numb, she felt like she was being trapped in a big hole. She just lost the love of her life and her best friend.

"Phoebe it's dinner" her mom said knocking on her door

"I'm not hungry" she whispered back

Her mom didn't hear her, she opened the door.

"Phoebe didn't yo…what's wrong honey?"

"Nothing mom, I'm not hungry"

"Is it still that headache of yours"

"Yes mom it's my headache it didn't go away all day. I think that I'll go to bed"

"Well let me go get you some medication"

"That would be nice mom"

"Anytime dear"

And her mom left her room and she thought of how dense her parents can be she never had a headache, just a heart break. She made her way to her bed and a few tears made their way down her cheeks.

"You said that you would never hurt me Gerald, death seems really sweet right now" she told herself in a bitter way.

-

-Thanks for the wonderful reviews I really, really love them  
too.good

-

-

-so sorry for the chapter next one will be longer. Ch.4 is on it's way


End file.
